Nadie es inocente
by alumine
Summary: Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que era el pasado no resuelto el que no los dejaba continuar, entendieron que el presente y el futuro entrelazarían sus caminos. Culpables o inocentes, deben continuar. Au,ZukoKatara,TophAang,SokkaSuki
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Aang sintió que por fin había dejado de moverse tanto el mundo, se puso en pie y juntó todas sus cosas, el equipaje ya estaba armado. Ahora le quedaba nada más un trecho corto hasta Ba Sing Se. Encontrarse con el apartamento que había dejado olvidado y a los amigos de los que sin quererlo realmente se había apartado representaban para él la parte de su existencia que seguía vacía. Todavía no encontraba su identidad.

**Viajar por el mundo es mucho mejor que quedarse en un lugar al que no consideraba su hogar. No hay un solo por qué, pero se niega a reconocer que no hay un futuro en eso.**

Zuko decidió volver, por que reconstruir la parte de su pasado que había perdido y la otra tanta que había olvidado era parte de su vista al futuro. Enfrentar a Azula era más importante que verle la cara a su progenitor, después de todo, ella tenía derecho a saber que él era una víctima más y que ella también lo era.

**Y mañana, tal vez quieran demostrar que son inocentes. Por hoy, se conforman con vivir las horas que le quedan al día.**

Katara pensaba que su vida era medianamente normal y tan rutinaria como la de cualquier otro transeúnte de la calle, tal vez las historias de su trotamundo amigo le servirían para revivir su imaginación. Así podía escribir una fantástica historia que relatarle a su amiga. Quizás también el pedazo de vida que se había ido para ellas dos tomaría un poco de sentido después de una explicación.

**Aunque otra vez, quizás encuentren al culpable.**

El corazón roto y un armario para guardar los recuerdos en cartas eran colecciones que deseaba quemar. Sokka no había tomado ni siquiera una bicicleta desde el fatídico día, ni renovado su licencia de conductor, ni vuelto a mirar a las personas de la misma manera. Para él cualquiera podía ser el culpable y cualquiera la próxima víctima.

**Pero hasta ahora…**

Toph, simplemente sabía que odiaba a Aang por revivir la esperanza en sí misma tan sólo con palabras escritas por cartas a mano y encuentros fortuitos, luego había meses de desapariciones. Ella se había jurado a sí misma nunca caer en algo tan estúpido como el amor, especialmente después de ver a su padre convertirse en un hombre frío e insípido y cómo su madre caía en la depresión. Hasta que finalmente ella se había ido… con el jardinero. Ella y Xin Fu desaparecieron una noche de verano, demás está decir que Toph no volvió a saber de ellos.

**Todos son inocentes.**

**Buenas! Este es el prólogo de la historia (ja, seguro ya se dieron cuenta, qué redundante), pero decidí subir el primer capítulo también. Y quería aclarar que probablemente suba el rating en los próximos capítulos, por el contenido, ya saben. Paso a comentarles que habrá más parejas, pero serán más bien secundarias y tengo pensado dedicar capítulos más bien centrados en un solo personaje o como mucho en dos, pueden ser las parejas o no. Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo si deciden seguir leyendo! Ahí quiero explicar algunas cosas más. Nos vemos!**


	2. El lobo rojo

**Capítulo 2:** El lobo rojo.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar el timbre de la mansión, y en esos segundos más, dio una última pitada al cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra el marco de la puerta. El tiempo suficiente para escupir el humo gris y tensar una sonrisa cuando abrieron la puerta de sopetón.

-Buenos días.- musitó la anciana mujer, Zuko no supo distinguir si se trataba de Lo o de Li.

Y como no era muy dado a las palabras, cabeceó en saludo. La mujer se quedó de pie allí, mirándolo con expresión aburrida.

-Lo, tiempo de verte.- dijo, aunque casi lo gruñó. No era dado a las presentaciones, ni a los saludos. Ni a las palabras en general.

-Li.- corrigió la mujer y arqueó una ceja. Sin disimulo, examinó la vestimenta casual de él de pies a cabeza.- Mucho tiempo, Zuko, adelante.

La anciana se movió de la entrada y le permitió pasar, con algo de horror, Zuko contempló la pálida magnificencia de las paredes blancas de aquella mansión y los detalles oscuros del rojo sangre en cortinas y alfombras. Solamente el tono apagado de la madera fina le daba sosiego a la maltratada visión de su ojo izquierdo. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había estado antes de aquello, y lo horrorizaba volver a revivir las escenas en su mente.

Se acomodó los lentes empujando desde el puente y pasó su mano por el pelo azabache alborotado.

-¿Necesitas hablar con tu padre? Él no se encuentra, sabes que debes pedir una cita con anticipación para verle.- espetó la mujer, de pie aún a escasos metros de la puerta.

Zuko reprimió las ganas latentes que tenía de lanzarse encima de aquella vieja y dejarla reducida a un amasijo de huesos y carne irreconocibles. Pasó saliva con dificultad, era estúpido creer que todo su odio se iría así sin más. Necesitaría de una eternidad para olvidarlo. Instintivamente tocó debajo de su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo el vestigio de la cicatriz, una luneta rojiza y tersa que le cruzaba todo el pómulo.

- Lo y yo estamos a cargo de la mansión, tu hermana, está aún en la facultad. ¿Qué es lo que necesita, joven Zuko? No tenemos tiempo para perder, el evento del que su padre será anfitrión lleva tiempo y esfuerzo organizarlo.- instigó la anciana, mirándolo directamente otra vez.

Zuko le regresó la mirada dubitativo, cerró los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su campera. –Esperaba poder hablar con ellos, ahora que he regresado a la ciudad. De todas formas, no tendrán que preocuparse por mí, no espero dinero ni nada parecido. Tío Iroh se ocupará de mí y mis gastos en la facultad.

Li lo miró por extensos segundos, probablemente analizando cada una de las palabras y buscándole una falla o una trampa. Esas desagradables tutoras siempre habían buscado algo maléfico en el primogénito de Ozai, y finalmente habían encontrado la excusa para enviarlo lejos. Zuko sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la anciana diabólica consiguiera sacarle información para presionar luego su salida de, si le era posible, el país.

Así que se mantuvo en silencio, evitando hablar por demás. Y ella por fin le respondió:

-Supongo que de ser así, no necesitarás de una cita con tu padre, pero le informaré de tu decisión.

Asintió firmemente y giró automáticamente sobre sus talones, encendido de furia, entendía aquello como una despedida forzosa, más bien lo estaba echando. Azotó la puerta tras de sí y bajó los tres escalones de la entrada de un salto.

- Todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Vieja de mierda…- gruñó con ira contenida. Subió al auto rápidamente y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón otro cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo entre los labios en tanto buscaba su encendedor y lo prendía. Echó un último vistazo a la mansión antes de encender el motor y hacerlo rugir, finalmente salió del estacionamiento.

Había cumplido con lo que le había prometido a Iroh, a pesar de que sabía no iba a conseguir nada bueno a cambio. Aunque, eso le daba a su insoportable hermana una excusa para buscarlo y hacerle la vida imposible. Aún así, había aprendido a mantener sus promesas. E iba a mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Leyó la señal que lo llevaba de vuelta al centro de la ciudad y dobló en la bifurcación de la calle. Masajeó sus sienes y trató de recordar dónde había guardado los tranquilizantes y los somníferos, estaba seguro de que esa noche le sería imposible dormir.

* * *

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Estás ciega? - chilló el estúpido conductor desaforado del auto rojo cuando ella ignoró el semáforo de peatones e intentó cruzar la calle. La música en su mp3 estaba lo suficientemente baja para escuchar las palabras altisonantes que el considerado hombre le dedicaba. Decidió ignorarlo, sin dejar de correr, con el apuro que llevaba y la forma rápida en que estaba cayendo la noche, le importaba más no ser asaltada y violada en esas sucias calles que ser arrollada. Lo primero era bastante más traumático, por lo menos para ella. Y se preguntó cuándo Ba Sing Se había dejado de ser una ciudad segura para pasar a esa decadencia, sobretodo por las noches.

Aún así y en su mente, se encargó de memorizar la patente del mercedes rojo que pasó rugiendo por la calle y que casi la había arrollado. Solamente por malicia, algún día podía encontrarse con él y rallar con su llave la pintura del auto caro. Una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro moreno ante la idea.

Varias cuadras después, llegó al edificio en el que estaba su departamento y abrió la puerta con cansancio, prácticamente se arrojó dentro del ascensor y tras apretar el número de su piso, se sentó en una esquina, para aflojar las piernas y que sus pies dejaran de latir. Decir que estaba agotada era poco, se sentía más bien como una muerta viva, o un ánima en pena.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, se obligó a pararse y arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta de su departamento. Metió las llaves, las giró y entró.

-¡Sokka! ¡Carajo! ¡Todo está prendido otra vez!- chilló con la voz estrangulada y apagó enseguida el equipo de música, la televisión y bajó el ritmo del ventilador a la mínima. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, lo encontró durmiendo, con las luces del televisor de su habitación jugando a hacer sombras en su cara. Con un suspiro, apagó los aparatos y cerró la puerta.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y Sokka probablemente no hacía mucho que estaba en la casa, aún así, se las había arreglado para desordenarlo todo y Katara se vio obligada a regresarlo todo a su lugar y limpiar un poco. No quería que su padre volviera y se disgustara con el estado del departamento. Cuando terminó y pudo darse un baño, salió a comer los restos fríos del medio día al apretado balcón que le daba una vista más apacible de algunas partes de la ciudad. Todo era matices de negro y titilaban luces rojas, amarillas y blancas. En todos lados y a todas horas. Y ella sabía que iba a volverse loca algún día, así que ya tenía planes para, después de recibirse, irse lejos de aquella ciudad bulliciosa. Tal vez, volver a su ciudad natal.

La cena fría no había sentado de todo bien a su estómago, pero la redujo con varios vasos de un artificial jugo de naranja y mordió un pedazo de pan, tratando de contrarrestar el sabor. Sabía que Hakoda no iba a volver hasta la madrugada, su guardia policial no terminaría hasta varias horas más. Jugó un rato con las arbejas en el plato hasta que el aire frío se le coló hasta los huesos y se decidió a irse a dormir. No había mucho más que hacer, solamente despertar temprano, estudiar un rato y correr hacia sus clases.

Aunque, antes de que pudiera despegarse del sillón metálico en el que estaba sentada, escuchó el inconfundible rugido de _ese_ auto y se asomó rápidamente para espiar. En el edificio de al lado -uno que era más bien un sistema de casas pequeñas emparentadas por la cochera y la entrada que simulaba un mismo edificio-, vislumbró el mercedes por entre las rejas negras abiertas hacia los costados. Debía estar alucinando, así que para comprobarlo, tomó un cascote pequeño que se había desprendido del hormigón y trató de, con toda su puntería, golpear al menos la reja. El sonido metálico y hueco que hizo su pequeño cascote probablemente alertó al conductor, que salió desde algún lugar y cruzó la reja, examinando la causa del ruido. Katara, aunque jamás lo admitiría, se asustó tanto por la silueta alta que salió de la nada que se arrojó al suelo, apenas asomando su cabeza por encima del balcón de hormigón.

La silueta levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia su edificio, pero no hizo mayores intentos de atrapar a la cosa que había tratado de atacar a su automóvil, y en cuanto ella lo vio entrar al mercedes y desaparecer finalmente, entró a su casa. Con la vaga esperanza de que si algún día tenía la oportunidad, utilizaría sus llaves para dibujar en la pintura roja.

* * *

Entró, exhausto mentalmente, sabía que lo estaba, de los nervios ya el atado de cigarrillos que había comprado esa tarde estaba completamente vacío. Se rió de su falta de voluntad para dejar ese vicio, aún cuando creía que lo tenía controlado después de haber dejado de fumar por lo menos dos años. Por supuesto que, ahora que cuando su pulso temblaba tanto que agarrar una taza de café era peligroso, Zuko recurría a los cigarrillos cuando sus pastillas estaban fuera de horario. Adicción, su tío decía que eso era una adicción. Para él de todas formas era un problema-solución más en su lista.

La pequeña casa de planta alta en la que estaba instalado era bastante acogedora. En realidad pensaba que su tío se había excedido, pues más bien parecía un lugar para una pequeña familia o por lo menos una pareja. Todos los muebles que habían allí eran los que ya estaban cuando él había llegado, excepto por el escritorio y la biblioteca instaladas en uno de los cuartos, regalos de su tío. Eran muebles más bien desnudos, diseñados fríamente para cumplir su función. _Típicos muebles de oficina_, pensó Zuko, deslizando su dedo y comprobando en él que la fina capa de polvo ya crecía sobre la madera. Abrió la notebook y se fijó en la hora, por increíble que fuera, no había ni relojes ni televisión en su vacía casa de paredes amarillas.

No recordaba en realidad qué había dejado en la cocina ese mediodía, pero hizo un intento por cocinarse algo más especiado que arroz blanco con queso o fideos con aceite. Según su notebook ya pasaban las once, así que para cuando terminó de cenar el arroz con tomate y huevo frito, se dirigió a la ducha y se lavó rápidamente. Para alguien que nunca había experimentado el placer de la soledad al vivir sin nadie más que uno y el silencio, la experiencia de andar en ropa interior -se dijo a sí mismo que dentro de poco, cuando todas las cortinas estuvieran en su lugar, sería completamente desnudo- fue bastante liberadora. No había allí ni sirvientas, ni mozos, ni amas de llave, ni gente de ningún tipo. Se preguntó si algún día extrañaría el bullicio de una casa llena de gente.

Lavó los platos y salió a la terraza que le tocaba por vivir en plante alta. A pesar de que tuvo consideración en usar shorts y camiseta solamente por si corría algo de viento. Subió las escaleras caracol que estaban en el estirado balcón al costado de su casa y pisó la terraza aspirando el frío aire. Las pastillas no tardarían en hacer efecto y la somnolencia se haría cargo de él, como siempre después de tomar dos o tres, pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado y disfrutó la sensación del aire revoleando sus cabellos, como si fuera una caricia. De esas a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Se tendió cuan largo era sobre los adoquines color ladrillo y miró vagamente a su alrededor, había instalados dos grandes caños ya oxidados en los que pasaba un alambre, rudimentario artilugio para tender ropa, se dijo, y una parrilla construida con cemento a la que le faltaba el armazón de hierro donde se apoyaba la carne. Hacia arriba, un gran edificio tapaba a su izquierda la vista de la ciudad y en el cielo había algunas estrellas brillantes. Por supuesto que cuando se aburrió, sus ojos fueron directo a las ventanas iluminadas del gran edificio. Se le hizo especialmente interesante una silueta en el segundo piso de pie frente a la ventana y frunció el seño ante la idea de que esa persona pudiera estar espiándolo.

Sintiéndose algo invadido, levanto el puño y estiró el dedo medio en una clara seña obscena, únicamente para dejarle en claro al mirón o mirona en la ventana que él no era un espectáculo de circo, que bien perdía su tiempo ahí parado. Y aunque no lo estuviera espiando, la sensación de paranoia no lo abandonaba hacía años, así que se sentía mejor siendo así de agresivo que sintiéndose acorralado como una rata en un rincón.

Justo cuando iba a ponerse en pie, el mundo dio vueltas para él y finalmente se desplomó en el piso a causa del efecto de los somníferos. Le dolió un poco la cabeza al principio pero sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, víctima de un sueño que de otra forma no podía concebir. No pensó realmente si iba a enfermarse, aunque el viento estuviera soplando más fuerte y la noche se hiciera evidentemente más fría cada vez.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! El capítulo no es especialmente extenso, pero tenía pensado dar una introducción a todos los personajes antes de explayarme realmente (esto no quiere decir que la historia no avance en tanto, pero me gustaría que los conocieran más a fondo ;) ), como comentario, puedo decirles que la relación más enfermiza (o extraña, como quieran llamarle, a mi me gusta decirle enfermiza) va a ser más bien la de Aang y Toph (no por que contenga cosas morbosas o algo así, es la propia locura de ellos ;) ), pero el más traumado, como siempre, es Zuko! :P ( O bah, deberían de conocer a Sokka… esto va a ser una competencia!). Comentarios, críticas y demás serán bien recibidos, además de que hace que den más ganas de escribir! Jeje… cualquier duda pueden preguntar, ojo!, tampoco que vaya a contarles toda la trama o todos los detalles... pero pueden curiosear un poco, que voy a responderles (por mensajes privados – no sé bien como se llaman acá – o contestando sus reviews – también privado.. jaaa!-)**

**Es todo, me despido ahora sí, espero les haya gustado la lectura, Alumine.**


	3. Personas complicadas

**Personas complicadas.**

El mensaje que le había llegado de él era bastante conciso.

"_A las 3, en casa, te espero_."

Y era todo, ni un beso, ni una disculpa por dejarse llevar otra vez por su maldito espíritu libre y dejarla a ella que se hiciera planta ahí, clavada en la tierra. Planta por meses. Hasta que él volvía y ella estúpidamente, a pesar de llenarlo de insultos, corría a él para refugiarse en sus brazos cálidos, llenos de sueños y esperanzas. Para besar su boca, que cuando hablaba la adormecía con historias de sus aventuras en lugares lejanos y cuando la besaba, profería halagos que nunca escucharía de ninguna otra persona. Quizás por eso, él era su respiro después de largo tiempo conteniendo el poco aire que le quedaba.

La casa de Aang siempre le había parecido un lugar acogedor, a pesar de que él decía que le era el lugar más frío e inhóspito del mundo y ella solía burlarse de él, diciéndole que el desierto y los polos helados dónde él había estado hacían de esa casa el lugar más tibio y hermoso del planeta. Por supuesto, nunca lo haría con tan finas palabras ni con humildad. Ella tenía un morboso disfrute por intentar hacerlo sentir culpable de alguna forma y se asustaba cuando finalmente lo lograba, era un juego de tire y afloje, cuando pasaba aquella línea, enseguida se arrepentía de sus ataques y afirmaciones, intentando que ese cabeza de aire no se resintiera demasiado con ella y acabaran no viéndose más.

Intentó distraerse, pero sólo empeoró el humor de ella toda esa larga mañana de escuela. Aang era un menor emancipado, que había tenido la suerte y la fortuna para poder marcharse ni bien dio fin a sus estudios secundarios, adelantándose un año para rendir las materias libres. Toph también podría haberlo hecho, pero como no tenía una buena razón para seguir sus pasos, decidió vivir su último año en secundaria de una forma más normal que la del trotamundos cabeza de aire.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas y se esforzó por concentrar su atención en los trabajos y de no terminar asesinando a Teo o a Ming, sus compañeros más cercanos, que inmediatamente sintieron ese aura de ansiedad que rodeaba a la ojiverde. A pesar de todo, solamente había alguien que podía perturbar su acostumbrado malhumor y hacer temblar los cimientos de su ironía y sarcasmo. El único que no tenía suficientemente nada en la cabeza como para soportar los embates de aquella loca mujer. Aang volvía a la ciudad, y probablemente ya era pronta su fecha de partida.

-¿Entonces tienes planes para esta tarde?- escuchó a la voz de Smellarbee, que se acercó, mirándola por encima de la bincha café. Sus ojos apenas sobresalían entre su flequillo.

Enseguida las manos de Toph apretaron tanto el lápiz que este crujió, Teo y Ming se tensaron a sus costados y alejaron lo suficiente sus sillas como para no ser víctimas de la brutal reacción que tendría la ojiverde.

Sus ojos apenas asomaron por sobre los lentes, entre la línea que quedaba libre de su flequillo y centellearon como dos gemas. Smellarbee se congeló en su lugar, y la figura de Longshot, su novio, asomó desde su hombro, tomándola por el hombro en un gesto protector.

-¿Aang verdad?- preguntó con un tono de voz neutral, era raro que él hiciera una intervención con palabras, aunque Toph no tenía tiempo de sorprenderse por esas irrelevancias.

- Sí, lo que sea.- contestó, con tono hastiado y volvió la vista a su hoja, llena de rayones y garabatos, rastros de flechas azules y cabezas rapadas era lo más distinguible.

Sus amigos respiraron entonces, y la figura magra de Smellarbee desapareció en dirección a la punta contraria del aula.

Teo miró el reloj de su celular y suspiró por lo bajo.

-¿A que hora esta vez?- preguntó su mejor amigo, mirándola con un sentimiento desconocido transferido en su mirada avellana que Toph ni siquiera se molestó en reparar.

- A las tres.- murmuró, el lápiz hizo un agujero en la hoja al aplicar demasiada presión con la filosa punta.- En su casa, no dijo más…

Toph recordó lo mucho que Aang odiaba todos esos "aparatos localizadores", las "correas de perros", entre otros sobrenombres tontos que él usaba para referirse a los celulares. Gruñó por lo bajo, esperando que el timbre de salida sonara, para así salir disparada de allí. Quizás iría hasta su casa, se arreglaría un poco y finalmente directo a la casa de Aang.

Finalmente el pitido insoportable llegó hasta ellos y, tomándose la consideración de empujar de la silla de ruedas de Teo, salieron de allí, a un paso relativamente rápido para lo que ella realmente podría estar haciendo, como correr y estrellarse contra la puerta de la casa de Aang por la ansiedad, por ejemplo.

Se separó de ellos en cuanto vio a Katara fuera del edificio y ella la saludó brevemente con la mano. Su amiga ojiazul tenía unas marcadas ojeras y caminaba con desgano.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Te enteraste de la nueva noticia!?- dijo, reprimiendo la sensación de euforia y odio que crecía dentro de ella.

Katara sonrió perezosamente y asintió.-Sí, hablé con Aang esta mañana.

Toph frenó en seco y apretó la mandíbula, Katara suspiró con cansancio.

-Él dijo que tenía muchas ganas de verte, si eso sirve para reparar su error.

Su amiga cabeceó en respuesta y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-No importa eso ahora.- gruñó, y Katara bufó en respuesta. ¿Era tan mala actriz? -¿Cómo está Sokka?

-Supongo que bien…- contestó Katara, vagamente.

-¿Y cómo estas tú?

Ella la miró entonces, apretando los labios fuertemente.-No dormí bien, es todo. Es gracioso esto, no se lo cuentes a Sokka, pero ayer el que resultó ser mi vecino casi me aplasta con su glamoroso mercedes. Verdaderamente, creo que esta mañana se llevó una sorpresa.- Katara se rió con ganas y Toph la siguió.

-¿Por eso te levantaste temprano, no?- siguió, sabía muy bien que su amiga nunca dejaba nada al azar, y probablemente había sido lo suficientemente precavida como para evitar siquiera el ser una sospechosa en el crimen.

Katara levantó la llave del candado de su casa, en la que había pequeñas fragmentos de pintura roja. Ambas se echaron a reír con ganas. Podía parecer una tontería, pero en la familia de Katara todo lo que tuviera que ver con posibles accidentes de tránsito era justificable.

Se despidieron antes de que Toph subiera a su auto, Katara como siempre se negó a ir con ella, diciendo que era más sano caminar. Podía que Toph fuera un poco impertinente en el volante, pero jamás había tenido inconvenientes en las calles. Muchas veces, nada que un poco de su dinero no pudiera solucionar, de otra forma ya le hubiera dado la razón a Katara con lo de manejar a veinte kilómetros por hora.

Y cuando su amiga se alejó unos metros, la cara sonriente del ojigris apareció en su memoria como si estuviera mirando una foto. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ponerse así de ansiosa por su culpa y a la vez, odiaba los minutos que faltaban para verlo. Se rió de sí misma al mirarse al espejo. Aang siempre le repetía que ella muchas veces decía odiar muchas cosas, y que todas esas veces, eso era mentira. Pero nunca admitiría que en el fondo le gustaba tener ese nudo en el estómago y hasta esa espectativa que se generaba al saber que volvería a ver sus ojos celestes y tocar los extraños tatuajes que él (en uno de sus tantos y locos viajes) se había hecho en brazos y piernas. Cada vez que veía una flecha remotamente azul o celeste, se acordaba de ellos. Y sonreía como una estúpida. ¡Ahg, odiaba al maldito amor!

Y lo peor de todo es que le encantaba la idea de estar enamorada.

Y tenía tanto miedo a que realmente las cosas no funcionaran entre ellos.

Lo admitiría. Algo que sí odiaba era su maldita inseguridad. Y sabía que a Aang tampoco le gustaba eso de ella, a pesar de que él dijera esa cosa tan cursi de amarla con defectos y virtudes.

En su egoísmo, Toph, creía que si realmente la amara dejaría de viajar y se quedaría con ella. Pero eso era un imposible.

Su celular sonó en su bolsillo y lo sacó, leyó el mensaje con algo de sorna.

"_Te estoy esperando. No necesariamente tienes que estar aquí a las tres, puede ser antes…_"

Se mordió el labio con rabia, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Atravesó las calles al límite de la velocidad permitida, mordiéndose las uñas, ya que el labio le había quedado un poco hinchado y le dolía. Era una bomba nerviosa a punto de estallar.

Repasó en su mente todo lo que le diría y lo que haría. También lo que no debía hacer.

Pero era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ir, como una grandísima estúpida, corriendo hacia él.

Cuando llegó a su calle, se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, con la mirada un poco perdida. Se acomodó el cabello viéndose en el espejo retrovisor y tomó su bolso verde. Bajó en un movimiento fluido, eliminando su torpeza (algo que estaba entre las cosas que sí hacer, solamente por precaución, no fuera a ser que Aang estuviera mirando por la ventana), se dirigió a la puerta caoba y tocó tres veces. No tardó en escuchar su voz al otro lado.

-¡Adelante, Toph! Sé que tienes llaves…- lo escuchó un poco amortiguado por la puerta que los separaba, pero justo cuando estaba por gritarle que ella no tenía por qué tener sus llaves todo el tiempo (mentía, en ese momento tintinaban en alguna parte de su bolso, en su llavero), Aang volvió a hablar:-¡Me olvidaba, la puerta está abierta!

Toph suspiró con fuerza y abrió la puerta, que crujió un poco menos de lo común. Se acordó que la última vez que había estado allí, había aceitado la puerta, harta del molesto chillido. Obviamente, esa vez Aang no estaba allí tampoco.

La casa tenía un suave olor a incienso, las paredes suavemente naranjas y la decoración hogareña. Habitualmente aquello le parecía una casa vacía y sin vida, pero los rastros de Aang, como su mochila y sus chiches desparramados por todo el living le daban esa parte que le faltaba a la casa. El rastro de vida de su dueño, las señales de él.

-¡Estoy aquí, eh! ¿Ya almorzaste?- el olor a comida y especias inundó el olfato de Toph entonces, recordó la afición de Aang por cocinar.

Atravesó el pasillo, demasiado ensimismada en sus recuerdos como para articular una oración coherente.

Y se quedó de pie allí, viéndole la espalda ancha, llevaba una camisola amarilla con detalles naranjas, y se movía enérgicamente delante de la cocina. En su cabeza rapada, podía ver la flecha celeste surcándole la nuca.

Aang se giró para mirarla y al encontrar la sonrisa divina, la mirada dulce de sus ojos grises y la forma natural en la que estaba parado frente a ella, hicieron prácticamente congelar al mundo.

-¡Toph!- dijo él, con emoción y enseguida su sonrisa se desvaneció, quizás tendría que ver con que para ella, el mundo había comenzado a ponerse un poco rojo y a temblar.- ¿Almorzaste? ¿Estás bien?

Ah, no, no había almorzado y tampoco estaba bien. Pero cayó en cuenta de eso cuando sintió a su cuerpo aflojarse, primero sus tobillos y rodillas y luego todo el cuerpo. El mundo se apagó entonces.

Pero aún en su inconciencia de algo estaba segura, esos fuertes brazos que la habían atrapado en el aire eran los de él.

-¿Toph?- murmuró Aang, en cuanto la vio pestañear, suspiró aliviado.- ¿Continúas tomando esos medicamentos para el corazón verdad? Creo que se subió o bajó tu presión, no sabría decirlo.- le ofreció una sonrisa, tratando de restarle tensión al momento.

Sus ojos verdes lo enfocaron entonces y él no pudo evitar mirarlos por largos segundos, encantado. Estaban cerca, prácticamente respirándose en la cara uno al otro. Se rió bajito y ella bufó en respuesta.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó ella, con la voz todavía estrangulada, notando cómo el observaba sus labios con detenimiento.

-¿Tan apasionado era ese beso que te lastimó los labios?- preguntó él a la vez, con un tono inocente, tratando de ocultar lo mejor que podía el destello de celos en su interior.

Toph vio sus ojos brillar y enseguida contestó ofendida:- No seas idiota, sabes muy bien que no tengo nada con nadie…

-¿Nadie más que yo? ¿O también soy un nadie?- le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, acercándose peligrosamente.

-Oh, por supuesto que eres un nadie.- lo retó ella, tratando de sonreír maquiavélicamente. Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado absorta en él como para resultar creíble.

-Me parece bien. Nada de compromisos.- murmuró con la voz apagada, sus ojos volvieron a brillar antes de que él se apoderara de sus labios en un flamante beso de bienvenida.-Pero voy a demostrarte que yo soy mejor que ese apasionado anónimo.- se rió suavemente, su aliento cálido penetró en la boca de Toph que urgió de ganas de volver a besarlo.

Ambos escondieron su pena con besos los próximos minutos. Intentando enterrar el hecho de que ellos habían concertado no comprometerse realmente. Toph lo había dejado muy explícito la tarde en que él se había despedido de ella, si quería su vida de viajero, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en la incertidumbre, a mantener un noviazgo a larga distancia. Y Aang siempre había pensado que Toph no confiaba en él lo suficiente o no lo amaba tanto. No como él a ella, por lo menos. Y con la confusión y la amargura punzándole el pecho, partió esa misma tarde.

Hubo mañanas en las que despertaba en algún lugar recóndito del mundo y se preguntaba si, de haberle dicho ella que lo amaba con locura, o de haberlo admitido por lo menos él mismo, quizás las cosas hubieran cambiado y hoy estaría estudiando con Toph, tal vez manteniendo un noviazgo verdadero y feliz.

Por supuesto, los "hubieras" y el "tal vez" no formaban parte de su vocabulario. Había aprendido a aceptar lo que ocurría y dejar de fantasear con lo que podía ocurrir. El futuro era neblina para Aang.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Aang volvió a arremeter con más ímpetu y exploró su boca, encantado con el suave sabor de ella. Puso sus manos a los costados de su torso, Toph continuaba tendida en el sillón y ambos trataron de acomodarse para continuar, sin romper nunca el contacto.

Y en algún lugar de Aang, se conformaba con lo que producían en ella. Cuando la hacía temblar en sus brazos y quedarse sin aire, volaba también al escuchar su nombre en sus suspiros, mejor aún cuando tenía la voz le salía distorsionada por la faena.

Eso no quería decir que no tratara de obtener más, por que esperaba que alguna noche ella confesara su amor en un susurro, en vez de quedarse dormida en un costado de la cama. Eso era un objetivo propuesto, no un sueño.

Besó la punta de su nariz antes de pasar a su cuello, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando del cuello de su camisola y suspirando apenas. Repartió besos por su piel, bajando hasta el escote de su remera, y preguntándose en qué momento ella había optado por escotes un poco más pronunciados, sintió algo de envidia por quienes podían ver aquello a diario. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por su brillante idea, quizás ella dejaría de usar esa remera por al menos unos cuantos días si él se encargaba de demostrar que no importaba realmente quién podía verla, sino el afortunado que podía tocar con sus labios su piel blanca que olía a almendra. Comenzó mordisqueando suavemente y siguió arriesgándose más.

Toph se encogió debajo de él, tratando de impedir que llegara.

-No hagas eso…- pidió con la voz debilitada, y Aang se rió por lo bajo.-De verdad, ¡No lo hagas!- exigió frunciendo el seño y mirándolo a la cara. Aang llevaba una mueca divertida pero finalmente asintió.

-No estoy haciendo nada que no disfrutes…- se mofó, intentando persuadirla, acaricio su pierna desde la rodilla hasta la cadera y siguió hasta su cintura. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de levantarse del sillón.-Creo que la comida se está enfriando demasiado…

Toph lo miró con rabia hasta que él se perdió al atravesar el pasillo. Todavía le latía el corazón con fuerza y las palabras de Aang se repetían en su cabeza, sobretodo esas referidas a la falta de compromiso en su extraña relación. Cuando pudo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo.

El muy maldito lo había logrado: tenía el cuello y parte del pecho salpicado en manchas rojizas, hasta estaban marcados sus dientes. Bufó molesta y se resignó a caminar hasta la cocina, donde Aang la esperaba ya con los platos sobre la mesa y vasos llenos de agua.

-¿Qué cocinaste?

-Te va a encantar, lo aprendí en uno de mis últimos viajes… sabes... en la Nación del Fuego tienen realmente platos muy exóticos en su sabor… cuando fui a un restaurante la dueña me dijo que…

-Qué bien.- murmuró, demasiado enojada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Aang la miró contrariado, pero finalmente desistió y se concentró en su plato.

Por supuesto, ¿Qué más hacía Toph que descargar su tensión sexual con él? Resignado, no pudo recordar la última vez que ellos habían conversado extensamente en otro lugar que no fuera la cama. Él había creído, las primeras veces, que allí Toph se sentía más desinhibida y abierta, que piel con piel ella realmente lo había perdonado y se abría a él. Pero fuera de eso, ella cortaba sus conversaciones rápidamente, Aang se había acostumbrado a regañadientes a su silencio.

* * *

** Tenía pensado subirlo mucho antes, pero tenía algunas cosas de la secu y me fue imposible, así que lo subí hoy. De todas formas, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios :) ( Rashel Shiru, onlyzutara)  
**

**Sí, Toph y Aang van a ser complicados por que son unos cabezas dura (o de aire, en caso de Aang). Una lastima el haber recibido tan poco reviews... no sé, no gustó la historia?**


	4. Descontracturado

**Descontracturado**

La claridad se coló por la ventana esa mañana y se le hizo extraño, por lógica era imposible que el sol se colara por su ventana, él se había tomado el trabajo de clausurarla hacía un tiempo.

Y obviamente, era por que estaba tirado en el sillón del living, las ventanas que daban al balcón abiertas de par en par y el aire frío de la mañana lo dejaba con la piel de gallina. Levantó la cabeza y registró la casa, su hermana estaba en la cocina, ya lista para salir y preparándose el desayuno.

-¿Sokka, que vas a hacer hoy?- le preguntó Katara, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

El moreno suspiró sonoramente.-Voy a ir al hospital… hoy tengo turno para los estudios.

Su hermana fue hasta él y le entregó una taza de café con leche, que agradeció con un cabeceo.

-¿En qué momento llegaste aquí?- siguió ella, sentándose en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón.

Tardó unos segundos más en entender la pregunta y se incorporó, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.- A la madrugada, vine por algo de comer y al final terminé durmiéndome.

_Calle, avenida, auto, choque. El metal quebrándose, vidrios rotos. Sangre. Olor a pavimento ardiendo. El olor a la sangre. Y finalmente, penoso vacío en aquellos ojos celestes._

Tomó un sorbo, mientras sacudía la cabeza en un vano intento de olvidar. Una noche más de pesadillas y recuerdos.

La vio asentir vagamente, y agradeció que estuviera tan entretenida jugando con las llaves en sus manos, de hecho, era un poco perturbador el brillo especial con la que miraba a aquella la que cerraba el candado. Quizás tenía suerte y ella no se había percatado ni de su agenda, ni de la estúpida expresión de shock que seguramente llevaba en el rostro.

-¿En qué piensas?- inquirió luego de unos momentos más y sorbió un poco de su desayuno.

-En que hoy también tienes que ir al psicólogo.- le contestó ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, en respuesta, bufó y rodó los ojos.- No quiero que discutan otra vez con papá por esto Sokka, si tengo que arrastrarte hasta allí, entonces eso voy a hacer.- continuó la ojiazul frunciendo el seño.

-¡Qué bien que te importe!- levantó un brazo al aire y saltó de su lugar, terminando de un último trago su taza.- ¡Por que a mi me preocupa un carajo el psicólogo! ¡No fui antes, no voy a ir ahora! ¡No me importa si la tipa esa es buena en lo que hace o todas esas estupideces que Hakoda dice! ¡No me importa ni siquiera lo que él diga!- exclamó con ira, y trató de no azotar la taza contra la mesada, ya había roto demasiadas cosas así.

Su hermana no le contestó, simplemente se acercó para dejar su taza, buscó sus cosas y azotó la puerta al salir. Todavía de pie al lado de la mesada, Sokka se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y suspiró con resignación.

¿Podría alguna vez controlar su puto carácter irascible? ¡Katara solamente trataba de ayudarlo!

-Aunque es una ayuda muy molesta a veces…- musitó para si y entró al baño, se burló de su aspecto demacrado frente al espejo y se desvistió rápidamente, entrando a la ducha de un salto.

Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su piel y empapaba su cabello suelto, que llegaba hasta sus hombros cuando estaba mojado, intentó buscar un poco de tranquilidad mental. Hoy tenía que ir hasta el hospital a realizarse unos estudios, así finalmente retomaría la idea del estudio, tenía pensado entrar a la escuela de educación física. Y ya llevaba más de un año que no hacía nada, a pesar de que seguramente algo de su estado físico seguía allí, todavía podía ver sus músculos cuando doblaba el brazo y los abdominales no habían sido reducidos por su barriga, por supuesto, para eso necesitaba comer demasiado y hacía un tiempo que tampoco comía muy bien.

Nunca le había ido eso de los excesos. Por lo menos no el alcohol, ni la comida, ni el cigarrillo… y él sabía que quizás eso era lo que lo había mantenido vivo. El alejarse de lo que pudiera hundirlo definitivamente… o más de lo que ya estaba.

Se vistió con una remera azul profundo, pantalones de jeans y ató su pelo en una cola de caballo. Buscó el celular sobre su mesa de luz y los papeles que necesitaba. Era temprano, apenas las ocho y treinta, esperaba que no hubiera tanta gente esperando ser atendida. Por suerte, el día estaba bastante despejado y el frío clima había desistido.

-¡Puta madre!- escuchó un grito fuerte y cargado ira que provenía del edificio de al lado. Se las arregló para mirar por entre las rejas y vio a un furioso hombre darle una patada a la portezuela de un mercedes rojo, al que aún en lo lejos se le notaban marcados rayones en la pintura. No supo si llorar por el hermoso modelo arruinado o reírse del pobre diablo, que aún seguía profiriendo insultos.

El tipo se revolvía el pelo y gruñía, dando golpeas al aire. Sokka rió por lo bajo cuando lo vio encender impulsivamente un cigarrillo y enseguida apagarlo violentamente contra el techo del auto. Cuando lo vio girarse en su dirección se apartó rápidamente, tratando de esconderse. Su enfurecido vecino caminó un poco, inspeccionando la escena y pareció encontrar algo tirado entre los adoquines. Sokka aguzó los ojos y vio un pequeño muñeco, idéntico al de su hermana. Y probablemente lo era, por que el tipo musitó el nombre de ella en voz baja.

-"Katara"- dijo en voz suficientemente alta y Sokka abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que una sonrisa divertida le cruzaba el rostro.

Había veces en que su hermanita menor era su heroína. Pero eso nunca iba a decírselo.

Aunque no había crímenes perfectos.

Se apartó finalmente, y tras caminar un poco, liberó unas carcajadas divertidas.

* * *

El olor a hospital penetró sus fosas nasales y trajo a él desagradables recuerdos. Siempre que había entrado a un lugar así, habían sido por malas noticias y esta vez no le extrañaría que los resultados le dieran que tuviera una enfermedad terminal o algo así. O quizás le confirmaran que él ya no tenía cura.

Preguntó a un par de enfermeras y terminó sentado en una de las salas de espera, con otras cinco personas más. Maldijo por lo bajo, esperar su turno sería eterno.

Notó un grupo de revistas apiñadas sobre una mesa y con algo de pereza, se incorporó para buscar alguna que le interesara por lo menos un poco. Y cuando la parva de hojas se le escapó de las manos, desparramando todo sobre el suelo con un chasquido ahogado, quien no pudo aguantar la risa fue la joven mujer que estaba sentada al costado, quien simulaba leer una de las revistas de chimentos.

Sokka levantó la cabeza mosqueado, y la miró con el seño fruncido. Se limitó a gruñir, pero en respuesta volvió a escuchar aquella risita, esta vez más cerca de él.

-¿Te ayudo?- le propuso ella, con una sonrisa radiante que descolocó al ojiazul.

-Estaría bien…- accedió, inclinándose para levantar algunas revistas.- También podrías sugerirme qué es medianamente bueno para leer.

Ella volvió a sonreírle y sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando lo hizo, Sokka se perdió en ellos unos instantes, hasta que ella habló.

-No hay nada realmente bueno. Pero la de chimentos del mes pasado me entretuvo un poco…- contestó, señalando vagamente la revista que había quedado sobre el sillón. Sokka se rió por su comentario.

Apilaron todo sobre la mesa y eligió una al azar. Enseguida, ambos caminaron hasta los asientos de vuelta y Sokka se dejó caer pesadamente, acomodándose junto a ella.

-Soy Suki… ¿Tu nombre?

-Sokka, un gusto.- contestó, ofreciéndole su mano para estrechar la de ella con algo de humor.

-Para mí esto no es más que un trámite…- comenzó ella luego de un suspiro, y Sokka se apresuró a completar:

-¿La carrera de educación física también?

Suki lo miró arqueando sus cejas y una sonrisa divertida, finalmente negó con la cabeza. –No, pero me imagino que es tu caso.

Asintió en respuesta y cuando estaba por preguntar algo más, escuchó la puerta abrirse y el doctor mencionó un apellido, pero no le prestó atención. Aunque por lo visto, Suki sí.

-Es mi turno. También ha sido un gusto, Sokka.- ella se incorporó y desapareció luego tras la puerta del consultorio.

* * *

Salió del hospital unos veinte minutos después, a él lo había llamado otro de los médicos y no volvió a cruzar su camino con la simpática chica. Cuando consiguió los papeles que necesitaba, salió caminando a pasos rápidos y contó mentalmente cuántas cuadras le faltaban para llegar hasta su casa. Más de veinte, que de ida no sabía cómo había hecho. Y tenía que cruzar la maldita avenida otra vez.

Paró en un quiosco a comprar algo para tomar, todavía sintiéndose raro después de que le sacaran sangre. En su bolsillo no tenía más que el dinero suficiente para una botella de agua mineral y algunos caramelos masticables. Pagó y salió enseguida, todavía regulando en su cabeza cuál podía ser la posible razón para que aquella chica tuviera que hacerse unos estudios completos, como le habían mandado a él.

Tenía que dejar de creer que medio mundo y un poco más estaban en problemas serios. Ella seguramente lo haría por rutina, o quizás también los necesitaba para presentarlos en algún lugar de trabajo o estudio. Seguramente era eso. Bebió un poco de la gaseosa y se paró en la esquina, esperando pacientemente que el semáforo cambiara a rojo, él no era tan estúpido como para cruzar. Aunque esa calle **e**stuviera completamente vacía en aquel momento.

-Sokka, son las cinco y media, deberías ir saliendo hacia el consultorio.

-Ya tuve suficiente de médicos por hoy, Katara, ya sabes, el día que pueda superar mis fobias hacia hospitales y consultorios completamente, te lo haré saber.

-Deja ya de bromear con eso.

-No voy a comenzar a llorar tampoco, hermanita, es preferible reírse.

-Y es una falta de respeto.

-¡No me digas! ¡También fue una falta de respeto y falta de humanidad lo que esos médicos hicieron! ¡No me fío de gente con bata blanca!

-Los psicólogos no visten así. A menos que termines en un loquero… ¡Y te falta poco para eso!

Se levantó intempestivamente de la mesa, golpeando la madera con un puño. Su hermana lo miró, todavía desde su posición y con el libro de literatura entre sus manos.

-¿Vas a dejar de molestarme si voy a la maldita psicóloga?

Ella asintió gravemente, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada y con un gesto inexpresivo.

No hacía falta que le dijera eso de "chico problemático", pero Sokka quería evitar a toda costa que ella lo dijera. Entonces una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro.

-El vecino descubrió su coche todo rayado esta mañana.- dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A la ojiazul le brillaron los ojos y enseguida un gesto extrañado cruzó su rostro. -¿Esta mañana, recién?

Sokka casi se rió de su pregunta, aparentemente no había sido esa mañana misma cuando ella lo había hecho.-Oh, sí, y está a punto de dar con la responsable. ¿Así que esto no es reciente?

Katara abrió la boca, horrorizada con la idea.- ¿A qué te refieres con dar con la responsable? Yo descubrí el choche en ese estado ayer, ¿Estás seguro que acaba de verlo hoy?

Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.-No tenía muy buen aspecto y sonaba como el primera ataque de furia, quizás le de uno de esos cada vez que ve su arruinado automóvil. No lo sé con seguridad. Pero en tu lugar, cambiaría mi nombre y tendría más cuidado con mis llaveros.

Su hermana se quedó estática en su lugar, sabía exactamente de lo que le estaba hablando.- ¿Así que ahí se cayó el maldito muñeco voodoo?- murmuró más para ella que para él.

Se rió con ganas entonces, necesitaba una cámara a mano para retratar la cara aterrada de su hermana en esos momentos.

-Oh, sí, simplemente trata de que no sepa quién es "Katara", por que va a salirte caro eso… digo, no por que te haga pagar la maldita pintura, sino por que tiene cara de loco psicópata. ¡Me voy por que sino llegaré tarde! Aunque tal vez podría quedarme charlando con mi nuevo amigo y hablarle de mi buena hermana, ya que los dos están igual de locos, harían buena pareja.- se burló, le guiñó un ojo mientras abría la puerta.

Katara tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero alcanzó a amenazarlo antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta.

* * *

Aborrecía la experiencia, estar sentado allí, en la sala de espera, esperando, si se podía ser más redundante. No es que su psicóloga, de la cual no sabía todavía el nombre, apenas si su apellido figuraba en la tarjeta junto a una inicial adelante, la _S. _¿Cómo podía llamarse? _Sue, Silvia, Sabrina, Samanta, Silvina…_

-¿Disculpe? La psicóloga lo está esperando, es aquella puerta.- interrumpió sus cavilaciones la voz amable de la secretaria, se apresuró a asentir y se disculpó por su distracción, a paso rápido, avanzó hacia la puerta cerrada y empujó de ella.

Lo primero que vio fue el diván y una silla cercana, lo segundo, lo sorprendió. Detrás del escritorio estaba sentada una flamante mujer de cabellos caoba que le llegaban hasta los hombros, y de detrás de los lentes ligeros que llevaba, asomaban sus dos ojos verdes. Ella le sonrió, al tiempo que arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa y se incorporaba de la silla, dejando los papeles que leía a su costado.

-¿Suki?- casi chilló el moreno, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso de que fuera ella justamente su nueva psicóloga.

No sabía si reír o llorar. O ambas cosas a la vez. Tal vez lo más sensato era salir corriendo lo más rápido. O no era sensato, era cobarde.

-¡Ey! Adelante, te estaba esperando… Sokka.- ella se acercó hasta él y cerró la puerta, ya que él parecía demasiado estático.

La miró, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo.- Pensé que eras más joven.

Ella volvió a reírse, parecía no estar tomándolo demasiado en serio.- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

Él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Y Suki se paró frente a él, con una expresión más seria.

-Terminé mi carrera rápidamente, apenas tengo veinticuatro. Bien, y como ya te he dicho algo sobre mí, podrías contarme algo de ti.- Suki caminó hasta la silla que estaba al lado del diván y lo esperó, ya que Sokka estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

Finalmente se obligó caminar y se arrojó estrepitosamente sobre el asiento que le tocaba. Admitió para si que estaba cómodo, el diván, no él. Ya había empezado a sudar frío.

-¿Hakoda habló de algo contigo?- preguntó, temeroso de que su padre hubiera abierto la boca y dicho mucho más de lo necesario.

Suki se sentó y lo miró a través del cristal con detenimiento. Ella se veía de una forma diferente cuando estaba seria, hacía que él quisiera… Soka decidió que era mejor dejar incompleta aquella frase hasta que tuviera un nombre para aquella sensación.

-No dijo mucho. Pidió un turno y dejó para mí algunos apuntes, le dije que no era necesario, pero él insistió.

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño.- Así que tengo que imaginarme que ya sabes lo de la muerte de mi madre, su ausencia como padre por salir a trabajar, mi crianza con mi abuela y las vacaciones con mi tío. También del accidente de tráfico por el que estuve en cama más de seis meses y que también se llevó a mi novia, Yue, ya sabes, eso me causó unos cuantos meses más de depresión.

Suki cabeceó, anotó algo, frunció un poco los labios y luego habló:-Intentas que suene como si no te importara hablar de esto.

-Tuvo que dejar de importarme.- acotó él. -Hablar de esto no me produce un nudo en la garganta, creo que ya me quedé sin lágrimas.

Ella no parecía realmente sorprendida, así que Sokka siguió hablando.

-Supongo que no es la primera vez que alguien te dice esto.

Suki sonrió y Sokka descubrió, cuando ella se quitó los lentes, que no era exactamente eso lo que la hacía una mujer enigmática.

-También supongo que estudiaste psicología para resolver algo personal.

-Me gustaría que nos centráramos más en ti, por lo menos por hoy.

-Está bien...

* * *

El libro de literatura no era exactamente algo interesante. Es más, estaba en la página cincuenta y uno hacía hora y media.

El estúpido de su hermano se las había arreglado para ponerla nerviosa. Y se maldecía a si misma por su descuido, además, ese llavero era un regalo de Aang, y aunque siempre le había parecido una baratija, le tenía un cariño especial. Así que desistió de su lectura y salió al balcón, intentando ver algo del edificio de al lado, y sino, iría hasta la ventana para verlo al idiota, tal vez tuviera suerte y estaría desmayado de nuevo sobre la terraza. Y pensar que se había preocupado por él en un primer momento.

Suspiró, molesta, y decidió salir a comprar algo para comer, ya que había olvidado ir al supermercado. Después tendría que pedirle a su padre el dinero para la comida de todo el mes.

Bajó en el ascensor, para su suerte, el quisco en la esquina seguía abierto, así que caminó a paso lento, cruzando la calle vacía a esas horas. Amaba las noches tranquilas, por que últimamente no abundaban.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se te ofrece, Katara?- la amable mujer que atendía le sonrió, y ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente a punto de contestarle.

Por supuesto, se quedó en el intento, una voz grave y rasposa interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Katara? ¿Tú eres Katara?- una mano pesada tomó su hombro y ella giró, aterrorizada.

_Mierda._

Su buen vecino, además de ser un conductor del demonio… tenía la expresión de ser el mismo diablo.

Y estaba _bueno_. Su _buen_ vecino, ahora con otro sentido. Y la estaba mirando con sus atrayentes ojos miel que prácticamente ardían, pero de una emoción llamada… ¿Ira?

Volviendo a la realidad… estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Actualizado! Hola nuevamente! gracias a las personas que dejaron review! ya los respondí :)**

**Hoy tocaba Sokka, y en el siguiente será Azula y un poco más de Katara (que como ven, tiene algunos temas que resolver con Zuzu... je)**

**Los reviews anónimos están permitidos (ya está activada la opción). Nos vemos la próxima!**


	5. Guerrera

**Buenas! tardé demasiado, lo sé, pero acá está el siguiente capítulo, en fin, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Guerrera

Fuera, el día se aclaraba, los nubarrones que había visto la noche anterior se habían dispersado, y por la ventana entreabierta oía el canto de los pájaros.

Simplemente insoportable. No podía seguir durmiendo así.

Azula levantó la cabeza de la almohada, con los labios apretados y el seño fruncido flageló con la mirada a la dichosa ventana, como si con eso se cerrara automáticamente. Le echó un vistazo general a su habitación, que estaba ordenada otra vez, ni siquiera el vestido que había usado para salir la noche anterior estaba tirado en el piso. Y ella estaba segura de haberlo dejado ahí.

-La estúpida mucama…- gruñó, saltando de entre las sábanas blancas de seda, buscó algo con qué vestirse y entró al baño, necesitaba ducharse para aclarar sus pensamientos.

El agua le repiqueteaba en la nuca, mientras tanto trataba de recordar con claridad hasta el último detalle de la noche anterior. La música fuerte, las luces de colores, la gente bailando a su alrededor, las miradas depredadoras de los hombres hacia ella y sus amigas, incluso recordaba a varios de ellos acercándose con las intensiones de bailar con ellas y mucho más. Pero el alcohol de por medio no la dejaba pensar con claridad. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, la cruda, resaca, como quisiera la gente llamarle, estaba acabando con su humor. Saldría de allí y arrojaría por las escaleras al primer idiota que osara molestarla. Y eso podía lograrse hasta con una palabra.

Tras un buen rato, cuando notó que las yemas de sus dedos se estaban achicharrando, cerró la ducha y se secó, vistiéndose luego con una remera negra y shorts. Últimamente hacia calor, aunque no le desagradaba eso, detestaba el frío.

La mansión estaba en silencio, ni siquiera las rondas de sirvientes por los pasillos, nada. Aunque le extrañaba aquello, Azula agradeció no tener a ningún estúpido que esperaran un saludo y una sonrisa. Llegó hasta el comedor, de paredes blancas y cortinas negras y rojo oscuro. Las mesas tenían un color caoba oscuro y detalles en rojo sangre, en tanto el mantel blanco contrastaba con el cubre mantel rojo. Todo rojo, siempre rojo.

_Estúpido color_, pensó, sentándose y escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Azula, buenos días. Enseguida traerán tu desayuno.- escuchó la voz de la anciana, agradecía que no se le hubiera ocurrido levantar la voz, de hecho, la voz de ella y su hermana eran como el siseo de una serpiente.

-Buenos días.- se esforzó por normalizar su voz, aunque no levantó la cabeza más de quince centímetros.

Lo desapareció un instante después y Azula desfrutó luego de su desayuno en total silencio, paz. Le gustaba el hecho de que los sirvientes y demás estuvieran ocupados con tareas fuera de la casa o en el jardín. Y recordó el evento social que planeaba realizar su padre, que se desarrollaría en los jardines al este de la mansión, entre los campos de golf y los magníficos jardines florados. Sintió cierta punzada de un sentimiento que no pudo definir, nadie ocupaba ese jardín desde que su madre había fallecido tantos años atrás, a pesar de todo, su padre mantenía aquel lugar intacto. Era un cuadro de nostalgia innecesaria de mantener, si fuera por ella, habría otros dieciocho hoyos más.

Recordó que había dejado su celular en la habitación y seguramente tendría un millón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Ty Lee. Su amiga no perdía el toque hiperactivo ni con la resaca encima. Así que cuando llegó e ignoró los avisos de mensajes y llamadas, marcó el número de la chica en segundos.

-_¡Azula! ¡Qué bien que me llamaste, por que traté de hablar contigo todo el día y ahora recién apareces!_- Ty Lee sonaba como si hubiera corrido mil maratones, y estaba segura que ella sí podría hacerlo, aún con el cansancio derivado de la noche anterior.

-Ty Lee… ¿Estás en el centro comercial otra vez?- preguntó, destilando cinismo en sus palabras.

Podía ser que ella cargase con cerca de veinte bolsas en sus delicados brazos de niña rica.

Su amiga soltó un chillido eufórico, y Azula estaba segura que ella había visto una buena oferta.- _¡Sí! ¡No hay nada mejor que una buena compra matutina para aliviar la resaca!_

¿Pero qué carajo tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?... bueno, era Ty Lee. ¿Qué se podía esperar de ella?

-Entiendo.- contestó con desinterés, en tanto revolvía el café que le habían traído. Las medialunas en aquel plato se veían deliciosas.

-_¡Pero esta vez es para una buena causa!_- su amiga vociferó, en tanto su voz daba un giro solemne.

-¿Cuál?- suspiró, rondando los ojos. Tanta felicidad le iba a causar una alergia.

-_¡Voy a donar una gran parte de mi ropero a la caridad! ¡Y eso quiere decir que necesitaré mucha ropa nueva por la que voy a dejar ir!_- chilló desde el otro lado de la línea, en una mezcla de ingenuidad y alegría.

_Bendito consumismo, _Azula pensó e hizo una mueca, le hacían mucha gracia las ideas de esa mujer.

-_En fin, quería avisarte que Mai vendrá a la ciudad. De repente tiene cosas que resolver aquí, pero no me dio más explicaciones ¿Raro, no?_- Ty Lee parloteó, Azula escuchó más palabras del otro lado de la línea pero no prestó atención, ya que no se trataba de nada más que su amiga y la dependienta de alguna tienda en una charla sobre moda.

Le pareció curioso, siempre había estado segura que Mai se sentía a gusto con su lugar de residencia. Además, ella había sido por algún tiempo el único contacto con su hermano. Por medio de ella, supo que Zuko se había recuperado de su lesión y que estaba estudiando. Eso, hasta que ellos rompieron su relación definitivamente, aunque Mai no la buscó para desahogarse después de aquello, así que Azula no se estuvo al tanto hasta que Ty Lee comentó un día lo de su ruptura. Simplemente pensó que ella tenía otras amigas más cercanas a quien irles con el llanto.

Y no le molestó. De hecho, lo que le hastiaba de aquello era que su relación era con su propio hermano. Un _vástago indeseable_, según su padre.

En fin, se despidió de Ty Lee y dejó el celular a un costado, en tanto terminaba de un solo sorbo su café y las medialunas.

Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la facultad, un fin de semana de fiesta estaba bien, pero si quería seguir manteniendo sus excelentes notas en abogacía para comenzar rápidamente ciencias políticas, no debía perder el paso.

_La ambición era algo bueno_, eso siempre le decía su padre. Y ella captó el mensaje enseguida, así, se llegaba más lejos, se era más poderoso.

Una verdadera lástima que su hermano mayor no hubiera entendido a su padre, tal vez así él hubiera perdonado aquel accidente. Zuko siempre había sido un niño malcriado y disperso.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

Negó con la cabeza y terminó de masticar. Volvió a su habitación y se dio un cambio de ropas, shorts rojos, una remera negra con escote en v, pañuelo carmesí a juego cayendo por sus hombros en un toque casual y sus gafas para el sol. Pasaría por la casa de Jet, a buscar unos apuntes y trataría de sacarle información con respecto a Zuko. Había escuchado a Lo y Li hablar de él y de su "desacato por quemar el cigarrillo en el marco de la puerta".

Con esa cara de niño bueno y penoso que había tenido siempre, no se lo imaginaba con un cigarrillo en la boca. ¡Qué diría su madre de eso! Se sonrió, el cinismo impregnado en ella.

La ciudad no estaba tan transitada como otros días, aún así, los parques y plazas estaban llenos de niños jugando y de madres y padres, incluso abuelas, chusmeando y tomando meriendas. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y por dentro maldijo el haber perdido gran parte del día. Era pleno domingo, Jet tenía que estar en casa, otra víctima de la resaca.

Estacionó frente a la casa y se acercó, Jet vivía en una pequeña casa de soltero. Es decir, y aunque Azula no había ido más allá del recibidor, aquello debía ser un perfecto caos. Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de ir más allá. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que la atendieran. Esa casa estaba frente a una de las plazas, aunque esta era más concurrida por adolescentes con ganas de drogarse tranquilos. Seguramente, Jet, un tipo tan anormal como él, también se había dado unas vueltas por ahí.

Pasaron unos momentos más antes de que la atendieran, pero no era su compañero de clases, sino un chico alto y de tez morena, barba incipiente, ojos verdes y pelo largo chocolate, lamentablemente con rastas hasta los hombros. Tenía la contextura de un jugador de rugby y Azula lo miró de pies a cabeza. No estaba mal, pero si era amigo de Jet, significaba mala junta.

-Buenos días.- le dijo, y sonrió de forma amigable.

Se quitó con elegancia las gafas y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados, el chico pareció perderse por varios segundos. O estaba drogado o era una víctima más de los efectos que producía en los hombres.

No es que tuviera los humos por el cielo. Simplemente era cierto.

-Buenos días.- contestó, apoyó sutilmente la pata de sus lentes de sol en sus labios y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.- ¿Jet está?

El chico titubeó, lo vio apretar los labios un segundo antes de despabilarse.

_¿Oh, entonces fueron las drogas? _Pensó, divirtiéndose con el cinismo.

-En realidad no lo sé, estaba ordenando mis cosas y no estuve al tanto si salió o no. ¿Quieres pasar? Lo llamaré enseguida.- abrió la puerta y se apartó, Azula lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente accedió a entrar a la casa.

Ok. Estaba mucho más ordenado y sobrio de lo que se había imaginado.

-Por cierto, soy Haru, acabo de mudarme.- siguió él, que la alcanzó y se paró frente a ella, esperando con expectación su respuesta.

Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió.-Azula, un gusto.- contestó y extendió su mano hacia él. Ni loca dejaba que le diera un beso en la mejilla, quién sabe qué olor tendría en su cabello de aspecto mugriento o si su barba le pincharía. No le agradaba demasiado el vello facial. Haru tomó con delicadeza su mano y dejó un suave beso allí.

_Un caballero rastafari_, pensó, sonriendo aún más, realmente le parecía curioso. Quizás hasta podía divertirse a sus costillas.

Oh, por que no creía en el amor y esas cursilerías. Pero eso ya lo sabía cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Tener cuidado o ser mordido por la serpiente, y morir envenenados.

-Un placer.- acotó él, sonriéndole también. Sus obvias intenciones de continuar sosteniendo la mano de ella se le hicieron hasta graciosas, un roce innecesario se recordó, y se apartó, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a la televisión.

-Busco unos apuntes de la facultad que le presté a Jet, y que no me devolvió.- le comentó desinteresadamente.

Siempre supo de las intenciones de Jet para con ella. Y a veces se hartaba de sus insinuaciones, pero cada tanto le divertía pasar un tiempo con él. Era un tipo astuto y casi tan ambicioso como ella, simplemente se divertían juntos.

-Oh, dejó sus apuntes por aquí, estoy seguro, lo vi estudiar ayer.- Haru miró a su alrededor y fue hasta el escritorio, donde se apilaban varios libros y carpetas.-Por aquí debe estar, ¿Quieres buscar? Le preguntó amablemente y ella asintió, se incorporó y fue hasta él, que la seguía con la mirada atentamente.

_Hombres, tan obvios._

Buscó y efectivamente, uno de sus dos cuadernillos estaba ahí.-Tendré que pasar luego por el otro, o esperar a que Jet se acuerde de devolvérmelos, cosa que creo imposible.- casi escupió lo último, fastidiada por la idea de atrasar sus estudios.

-Se lo recordaré por ti.- Haru le sonrió, mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta con algo de reticencia.

-Gracias, supongo.- contestó Azula, mirándolo desde el rabillo del ojo. No fuera a ser que el buen chico Haru fuera a llevar su mirada fuera de su cara. No le gustaba para nada ser tratada como un pedazo de carne.

Él tomó la iniciativa para saludar y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, en consecuencia, su barba le escocía en la mejilla y se preguntó si no se le irritaría su piel, que era muy sensible. Se colocó las gafas y no miró atrás en ningún momento. Antes de arrancar su auto, envió un mensaje de texto a Ty Lee. Iría hasta su casa, tenía que saber más sobre Mai y su amiga era la única que tenía información fresca al respecto.

* * *

-Sí, so…soy yo.- tartamudeó estúpidamente, mirándolo expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era impresionante, le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza y tenía un pecho amplio, llevaba una remera roja estampada y jeans oscuros. Tenía ese atractivo... peligroso.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- preguntó, sacando de su bolsillo el bendito llavero. Katara asintió, mirando fijamente el llavero, no estaba segura de poder enfrentar su mirada.

-Entonces podrás ayudarme.- le dijo, con un tono que no daba derecho a replicas y se dirigió a la dependienta del quisco.- ¿Ya te dijo que iba a llevar?

La mujer lo miró fijo unos segundos, con un gesto dubitativo, finalmente suspiró.-No.

Katara giró sobre sus talones, mientras sondeaba los aparadores del lugar.-Em, sí, quiero… aquel paquete de galletas y… ¿Leche?- dijo, intentando recomponer su voz. ¡Mierda! Ahora iba a tener que encontrar la forma de escaparse de aquel idiota. Sentir la respiración pesada de él detrás suyo le causaba escalofríos.

Como no podía estar más nerviosa, al momento de pagar, comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos y no encontraba el dinero por ninguna parte.

-Tome.- la voz ronca de él la sacó de sus pensamientos, quien depositó sobre el mostrador un billete y le indicó a la mujer que se quedara con el vuelto, ante la mirada atónita de Katara, que apenas si abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Su vecino la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-¿Por… por qué hiciste eso? ¡Yo podía pagarlo!- le reclamó cuando pudo unir más de dos palabras mentalmente.

-Tómalo como parte de tu pago por ayudarme a encontrar quién mierda rayó mi auto así.- contestó él con voz firme, sin siquiera mirarla. Todavía la llevaba de la muñeca, a paso exigente.

¡Mierda! A la cuenta de la pintura del auto ahora se le sumaría un paquete de galletas y la caja de leche.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio en el que él vivía. Mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría el portón, le preguntó.- ¿Ese llavero significa mucho para ti?

Katara lo miró, dubitativa. Sería una estupidez pasar a su departamento, quién sabe que tipo de loco psicópata era. Pero en parte lo tenía merecido, ella había sido la estúpida que rayó el auto de su temperamental vecino. Que ahora la estaba mirando fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, un amigo me lo regaló, te agradecería que me lo devolvieras.- respondió intentando mantener la calma, él le sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta.

Hasta esa clase de sonrisa en él era atractiva.

-Perfecto, haremos un intercambio entonces, si me ayudas a averiguar quién fue, por que estoy seguro que tiene que ser alguien de por aquí, yo te devuelvo tu llavero.- espetó él, y a Katara comenzaba a circularle por las venas la irritación, el tipo hasta había encendido un cigarrillo, odiaba aquel olor amargo.-Sino, es un lindo llavero…- siguió, y rápidamente lo prendió al manojo de llaves que tenía en la mano.

Katara abrió la boca a punto de contestar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Para que veas la gravedad del asunto, aquél es mi auto.- le dijo, señalando al coche estacionado dentro de la cochera a cielo abierto.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír, era increíble lo mucho que se había esmerado esa madrugada. Hasta había hecho algunos corazones, estrellas y soles. ¡Era una obra de arte! Perfecta para descargar la tensión que había acumulado las últimas semanas. Bueno, quizás se había excedido, no toda la culpa era del auto.

-Terrible.- se esforzó por articular, sin mirar a su vecino directamente, no podría mantenerle la vista fija o se reiría a carcajada limpia en su cara.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo escuchó toser y cuando se giró hacia él, lo vio doblarse sobre si mismo. Se agarraba el estómago con fuerza y tosía. Katara corrió hacia él, asustada por el extraño comportamiento.

-¡Mier… ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó preocupada, tomándolo por los hombros. Los anteojos y el cigarrillo había rodado hacia algún lugar, él apenas si podía enfocarla, se notaba a la legua tenía la mirada perdida.

-El medicamento.- susurró apenas, y Katara entendió con rapidez que debían dirigirse a su departamento y por sentido común, lo llevó hasta el que creía era su apartamento.

Se esforzó por ayudarlo a subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel, eran cuatro llaves distintas y recién a la tercera dio con la adecuada. El chico que casi colgaba del hombro de ella se apresuró, a zancadas torpes, y sacó de arriba de la heladera una tableta de pastillas. Se apresuró a ingerir un par y se dejó caer, recostándose contra el mueble de la mesada.

-¿Estás medicado?- preguntó ella, ante la alarma de que estuviera tomando pastillas no recetadas. Él la miró e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué es lo que parece?- contestó, con la voz demasiado rasposa y ahogada.

Katara frunció el seño.-No me refería a eso. ¿Las recetó un médico o nada más las tomas por que sí?

-Recetadas.- contestó, tenía una mano apretando su pecho y respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse.

-Bien, iré a buscar la bolsa y tus lentes, quedaron tirados por ahí.- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y bajar por las escaleras. Buscó sus cosas y volvió a paso lento al departamento. Lo encontró tomando un vaso de agua, de pie junto a un escritorio.

-Ey, tú, creo que mi ayuda vale que devuelvas mi llavero.- afirmó, de pie todavía en el umbral de la casa. El la miró por sobre su hombro y se rió bajito.

-Me llamo Zuko.- comentó el ojidorado.- ¿Estás segura que no tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido el gracioso que rayó mi auto?- insistió, a lo que Katara rodó los ojos.

-No.- mintió, comenzando a sentirse demasiado irritada.- ¿Sabes? Tengo las llaves en mis manos, así que simplemente quitaré el llavero y…

-Vamos, ya se que fuiste tú.- soltó de repente él, mirándola fijamente y Katara se congeló en su lugar.

_Esto va mal._

-No sabía quien eras, no vi tu cara y el llavero no podría ser de mis vecinos por que ninguno tendría una cosa tan ridícula como esa…

-¡Ey! Será ridículo pero le tengo un cariño especial.- cortó ella, frunciendo el seño marcadamente.

-Entonces admites que fuiste tú.

-No dije eso.- soltó rápidamente, se estaba embarrando sola.

-Vas a decirme que se te cayó cuando viniste a visitar a quién, a la pareja de ancianos que viven en el otro apartamento, o que eres niñera de los revoltosos niños que gritan todo el tiempo.- achacó, acercándose hacia ella.

-Si sabías que había sido yo… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?- preguntó Katara, comenzando a sospechar del raro tipo que tenía en frente y que se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella.

Zuko se rió.- ¡Lo admitiste! Nunca creí que los consejos de ese viejo dieran resultado… mi tío.- le explicó, una sonrisa burlona se estiraba en sus labios.

-Felicitaciones a tu tío.- bufó Katara, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Zuko se detuvo a un metro de ella, mirándola fijamente. En un movimiento rápido, le arrebató el llavero.

-Es un viejo inteligente.- se encogió de hombros.-Ahora, supongo que no tienes el dinero que cuesta la pintura.

Katara negó con la cabeza, manteniéndole la mirada, tal vez así no intentaría tomarla de estúpida y además, si sabía donde estaba, podía escapar de él más rápido. _Atenta a sus movimientos, Katara,_ se dijo a si misma.

-¿De que forma vas a compensar eso?- él preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha, si estas pensando en algo de _eso_ puedes irte bien al carajo, no vas a conseguirlo…- lo amenazó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Su vecino arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, y luego soltó una carcajada.- ¡Estás loca! Si quisiera estar contigo usaría otros métodos, créeme…

-¡Oh, Don Juan!- se burló ella, debatiéndose entre simplemente irse o romperle la cara de un puñetazo, e irse.

Zuko negó con la cabeza.-Tampoco. Escúchame, hace demasiados años que no vengo a esta ciudad, no conozco a nadie a quien pedirle ayudar y necesito algunas indicaciones.- el tono de él se volvió serio y grave otra vez, ella asintió, respirando un poco más tranquila.

-¿Entonces quieres que sea tu guía?

El ojidorado aplaudió, sarcástico.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Estás entendiendo! Ahora puedes irte, Katara, pero como primera tarea voy a pedirte que averigües donde puedo enviar a pintar mi auto.- le dijo, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota importante.- gruñó, quitando su mano de su cabeza.

-Y tú una niña histérica e impulsiva.

-Debería haberte dejado tirado allá afuera.

Zuko gruñó, mirándola rayado. La tensión se respiraba en el aire.

¡Es que era demasiado odioso!

-Pero no lo hiciste, ahora vete, quiero estar tranquilo.- prácticamente le ordenó y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-¡Imbécil!- le gritó através de la puerta y se dio el lujo de patearla. Después bajó las escaleras con rapidez y volvió a su casa. Entró a su departamento y sintió que su estómago gruñía de hambre.

¡Mierda! ¡Se había olvidado la bolsa con la comida en la casa del imbécil!

* * *

** Bueno, esa es la bonita vida que lleva la señorita Azula y como ven, tiene bastante presente a su hermano (aunque siendo ella, jamás lo admitirá), ahora, qué es lo que viene a resolver Mai a la ciudad, es otro tema, y siendo Azula, va a meter cizaña, eso asegurado ;). Bueeno! saludos y hasta la próxima. Que prometo no va a ser tan larga (denme unas 2 semanas :) )**


	6. Piedras de desayuno

**Buenas! con esto el nuevo capítulo, en el anterior estaba bastante apurada (y cuando me di cuenta, el cap anterior tenia varios errores que en un futuro voy a arreglar). Gracias por los reviews!, dan fuerzas para seguir ;) (y ya los respondí). A xIrethx, muchas gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado (contesto por acá por que no dejó e-mail entonces no hay otra forma xD)**

**Este capítulo es más largo, espero sus opiniones, nos vemos al final!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Piedras de desayuno**

-¡Buenos días, hermosa!

_¿Pero qué…?_

-¡A levantarse!

_¿Hermosa? ¿Qué hora es?_

-¡Desayuno a la cama!- le susurraron al oído, y sintió que dejaban un suave beso sobre su frente.

Toph abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y levantó la cabeza. Allí estaba Aang, sonriéndole inocentemente.

Pero qué ganas tenía de romperle la cara.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó adormilada. Estaba segura que era lunes, por lo tanto tenía clases, pero su alarma no había sonado.

-Las cinco y media.- Aang contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Toph frunció el seño, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Estás completamente loco.- prácticamente gruñó y se volvió a tirar con rabia sobre su almohada, dispuesta a aprovechar los minutos que le quedaban.

-Toph, esto va a enfriarse.- lo sintió murmurar sobre su oído otra vez y se removió, tratando de alejarse de él, escuchó su risa musical y sintió a Aang acurrucarse junto a ella.

-¿No te molesta tomar un desayuno frío?- él volvió a insistir, acariciándole el cabello.

-En estos momentos, eso es lo último que me molesta.- le contestó, intentado ignorar la tentación de su presencia.

Lo sintió alejarse y a pesar de que hubiera preferido que él se quedara allí con ella, no protestó ni movió un músculo para impedirlo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un líquido frío que chocó con su cara. Agua. Estaba empapada en agua. Y se levantó de un tirón.

Allí de pie, con un vaso vacío en una mano y una sonrisa pícara cruzándole el rostro, mirándola, expectante de su reacción.

-Vas a pagármelas.- amenazó y saltó rápidamente de entre las sábanas.

Aang se rió, atrapándola entre sus brazos rápidamente e intentando soportar el fuerte empujón que ella le propinó. La sostuvo por la cintura y enterró luego la yema de sus dedos en su piel cuando Toph trató de escaparse, retorciéndose y gruñéndole insultos. Simplemente se dedicaba a reír, en tanto se aseguraba de mantenerla lo más cerca de él posible.

Toph dejó de luchar de un momento para el otro, se había dado cuenta que él era más fuerte físicamente que ella. La vez anterior, hacía varios meses, por lo menos aún tenía algunas posibilidades de ganarle.

-Buenos días.- finalmente exhaló, alzando luego la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos grises la recibieron brillando.

Él se acercó y besó con ansias sus labios. Y ella se sintió sedienta de repente.

Pero haciendo un esfuerzo, reprimiendo sus deseos, deshizo el nudo que eran las manos de Aang en su cintura y se alejó hacia la cama otra vez, buscando la bandeja en el camino y sentándose a desayunar. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del ojigris, que se quedó de pie allí, sin moverse.

Le perturbó un poco la forma en que la había mirado. Tenían algo diferente esa mañana, algo había cambiado en él. Y para ser sincera, cuando su corazón golpeó violentamente su pecho de un segundo al otro, se asustó terriblemente. Además, ¿Qué hacía él allí a esas horas? Nunca antes se le había ocurrido a Aang pisar su casa, sobretodo por que le molestaba que fuera un chalet ubicado en un barrio caro. Demasiado opuesto a su "estilo de vida simple".

Apagó la alarma de su reloj y comenzó a probar bocados y beber el café con leche sin más palabras, concentrándose en la bandeja con comida.

-Pensé que sería una buena sorpresa.- lo escuchó decir, con la voz ausente. Aunque no parecía estar precisamente arrepentido.

-Fue una sorpresa.- concedió Toph, levantando la mirada unos segundos sólo para ver la expresión en el rostro de Aang.

Le había dolido el rechazo.

Se acercó y tomó asiento en el borde del colchón, robándole luego tostadas y mermelada. Ambos se dedicaron a comer en silencio los siguientes minutos, hasta que Toph se dirigió al baño, apenas si intercambiaron algunas miradas furtivas en el proceso.

Abrió la ducha y se bañó con paciencia, tenía tiempo de sobra. Lavó sus dientes y peinó su cabello todavía mojado, después, asomó la cabeza fuera del baño, ya que se había olvidado la ropa. Nadie, ni rastros de Aang. Se sintió un poco culpable bajo la perspectiva de haberlo hecho sentir mal.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar esa amarga sensación y salió rápidamente en busca de su ropa, la toalla apenas si cubría hasta la mitad de su muslo. Se vistió con rapidez con una camiseta blanca y jeans oscuros. Tenía que ir lo más discreta posible a clases.

Cuando acababa de abrocharse el botón de sus jeans escuchó que la puerta hacía un leve _click_ y Aang asomó desde detrás de ella. Si él continuaba con esa falta de expresión tan poco común en él, iba a matarla.

Se quedó estática unos segundos, todavía sin terminar de acomodarse la ropa o atar su cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros, rebelde. No iba a tardar en ondularse a medida que se secara y tendría la cabeza hecha un desastre si no se lo secaba y lo arreglaba cuanto antes. Pero se le ocurrió que había algo más urgente que eso y avanzó hacia Aang, que apoyaba su espalda sobre el filo de la puerta.

A último momento vaciló, pues la mirada tan atenta y fija que él le dedicaba solamente conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina, de una forma diferente a la habitual. Finalmente, tiró de su camiseta hacia ella y buscó sus labios con éxito. Se separaron unos cortos segundos después, por lo menos para ella.

-Sabes a mentol.- bromeó él, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Toph bufó y golpeó su brazo con su puño, lo que provocó una carcajada en respuesta. Giró sobre sus talones, olvidándose del romanticismo y buscó su campera verde militar, fuera estaba nublado y esperaba que no hiciera demasiado frío.

-Te llevo.- propuso, aunque sonaba a imposición, ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante.-Quiero verlos a los chicos, además, le prometí a Katara que pasaría a saludarla.

Oh, por supuesto, ellos dos sí que tenían una amistad verdadera. Disgustada, se preguntó cuál sería su papel. Pero no estaba segura de querer una respuesta. Es decir. ¿Quería que fuera alguna vez la voz de Aang la primera en escuchar todas las mañanas? De lunes a domingos, oler su perfume las veinticuatro horas por cualquier lugar de la casa o ver su ropa tirada por la habitación o colgada del perchero. Le agradaba el calor de su cuerpo a la noche o sus abrazos y besos en saludos y despedidas, le gustaban sus comidas y hasta envidiaba su libertad. Quizás, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquella independencia que prodigaba Aang.

Así que simplemente se tragó la bronca, asintió y revisó el reloj sobre la mesa de luz. Apenas las siete y cuarto.

-Aún es temprano.- le dijo con tono neutro y volvió a entrar al baño. Arregló su cabello y buscó sus lentes. Cuando salió ya eran ocho menos veinticinco. Lo encontró acostado sobre su cama, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados.

-Aang.- lo llamó suavemente, intentando disimular la nostalgia y hasta angustia que le producía el pensar cosas a las que debería restarle importancia. Cuando él no respondió, lo golpeó con una de los almohadones, Aang se cubrió a tiempo y saltó hacia ella. El cuadro se le hizo familiar.

Se escudó con sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar ser llevada hasta su pecho y ambos se quedaron allí, Aang abrazándola y Toph escuchando la forma en que el corazón de él galopaba. Levantó el rostro otra vez y de nuevo esa mirada allí. Cuando notó que él tomaba aire para hablar se adelantó rápidamente, reclamándole con un beso. Lo abrazó fuerte e intentó dejar todos sus sentimientos allí, en sus labios.

Se separaron y otra vez, él sonriendo. ¡De qué forma amaba aquella sonrisa nadie podía imaginarse! Pero tampoco nadie iba a saberlo.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó después de que se separaran y Aang asintió, tomándola de la mano a la vez que se encaminaban fuera.

Nadie los molestó de camino, la sirvienta no apareció y seguramente su padre había salido rato antes. Toph tomó su bolso que estaba desparramado sobre el sofá del recibidor.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar a casa?- preguntó Toph, tomando el casco que le ofrecía el ojigris.

-Toqué la puerta ¿Cómo más? Me atendió esa agradable señora y se alegró de saber que quería llevarte el desayuno, dijo que eso te pondría de buen humor.- Aang mantenía una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, subió primero a la motocicleta y después de encenderla, le hizo seña a Toph para que subiera después de él.

* * *

Tocó la puerta y esperó con algo de impaciencia que la atendieran. Por suerte el portón estaba abierto y le fue fácil llegar hasta la casa del imbécil.

Cuando Zuko abrió la puerta, lo que vio fue a un adonis con una marca propia –sí, esa pequeña luneta debajo de su ojo izquierdo-. Sus ojos ámbar se contrajeron por la luz de esa mañana y él gruñó graciosamente en una tentativa de saludo. Sin sus anteojos podía admirar aún más el brillo de esos ojos.

Katara sonrió con suficiencia al tiempo que alzaba un papel amarillo con una dirección anotada. Zuko, siempre haciendo gala de su agilidad, se lo arrebató rápidamente y se quitó de la puerta, buscando sus lentes que había dejado por algún lugar de la casa. Sorprendida, la ojiazul asomó la cabeza dentro de la casa, y lo vio entrar y salir de lo que supuso era su habitación varias veces.

-Los perdiste.- sentenció con una sonrisa burlona, Zuko levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se frotó los ojos, claramente adormilado.

-¿Es gracioso?- él gruñó, y ella soltó una carcajada con ganas. Lo vio desaparecer hacia el baño y salir triunfal con los cristales haciendo de ventana hacia su exterior.

Zuko se rascó el abdomen, apenas si llevaba puesta una remera larga y boxers. ¿Se había dado cuenta con qué fachas la había atendido?

Leyó el papel e hizo una mueca.

-Qué eficiente- dijo con sarcasmo, y le dio un zape al papel antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa. La miró extensamente por unos segundos más.- ¿Vas a clases?

Ella simplemente asintió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada. Esperaba algo más de él, así que se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que el _imbécil_ se diera cuenta de que algo estaba faltando.

-¿Qué?- soltó, arqueando una ceja y levantando la barbilla, de modo que los cristales de sus lentes brillaron hasta quedar blancos.

-Gracias.- rápidamente rebatió, instándole veneno a la palabra.

Pero el cerebro del ojidorado no procesó la información correctamente. Así que simplemente contestó un confundido:-¿De nada?

-Eres un idiota.- bufó, llevándose los dedos a las sienes. Zuko se rió en respuesta.

-No estás diciendo nada que no te haya escuchado antes decir, linda.- respondió, divirtiéndose con su expresión irritada.

-Supongo que no soy la primera que te lo dice tampoco.- refutó, solamente para ver cómo él gruñía bajo y le lanzaba una filosa mirada. Una sombra atravesó sus ojos ámbar, pero ella le restó importancia.

-La verdad es que no lo eres. Deberías intentar ser más original.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero con tanta malicia como ella. Antes de que Katara pudiese contestar, se adelantó:-¿No llegarás tarde? Me ofrecería a llevarte, pero alguien rayó mi auto el otro día y está asqueroso.

Al contrario de producir el efecto deseado, es decir, provocar una sensación muy cercana a la culpa, Katara explotó en una carcajada triunfal.

-Oh, algún día admitirás que eso fue una obra de arte. Me voy, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- se despidió, dejando al ojidorado con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

Juraría que escuchó la campanilla del ring sonar.

¡Ella había ganado este round!

* * *

Mediodía, después de haber realizado los últimos estudios pertinentes, Sokka levantó el teléfono y marcó el número del consultorio, la amable secretaria lo atendió después de tres tonos exactos. No le costó mucho convencerla para que le pasara el número que le interesaba, después de todo era un paciente y argumentar una posible crisis psicológica ablandó a la tensionada mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Esta vez tomó su celular, registró el número y se apresuró a apretar el botoncito verde. Algunos toques después, escuchó la voz suave de Suki.

-_¿Sí? ¿Quién es?_

-¡Ey! ¡Suki! ¡Sokka habla!- dijo, con una súbita emoción en la voz.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, que provocó una mueca divertida en el rostro del moreno. Seguro le había dado una buena sorpresa.

-_Sokka, sí, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguna emergencia?_- finalmente siguió, parecía no tener mucho interés en la conversación pero él estaba seguro que lograría revertir aquello.

-Sí, es importante, perdí el papelito que decía la próxima reunión y no quise molestar a tu secretaria por que estaba seguro que ella me daría una reprimenda o algo por el estilo, además, no sé si podré ir a la próxima consulta por mis horarios. Sabes, ha surgido algo y creo que también estarás ocupada esa tarde.

-_Lo único que tenía esa tarde era tu consulta, un viernes a las cuatro de la tarde. Los viernes nunca hago consultas y eres un caso especial Sokka, aunque aún así no se me ocurre dónde trasladar la sesión, tengo una agenda complicada, pero definitivamente los viernes los tengo completamente libres_- Suki parecía no estar entendiendo la indirecta.

-¡Qué bien! Por que yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer ese día… salvo por supuesto que quieras ir a tomar algo conmigo. No hay excusas, acabas de decir que es tu día libre.

La escuchó reír del otro lado de la línea y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-_¿Estás cancelando la sesión pero me estás invitando a salir? Es más, te atreves a invitar a salir a tu psicóloga. Y yo que pensé que en los libros estaban todas esas enfermedades de la cabeza, pero tú eres un caso nuevo._- ella se burló, pausó para reírse y continuó:-_No es correcto Sokka_.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué tiene realmente de malo? No necesitas hacer preguntas tontas para saber algo de mi vida, al contrario, yo soy el que no sabe nada de la tuya.- insistió, él no era de darse por vencido tan fácil con esas cosas y últimamente estaba gozando de un buen humor que le daba a su autoestima el impulso necesario para hacer semejante hazaña.

-_No insistas y tampoco intentes acosarme, por que pondré eso en los apuntes de tu seguimiento._

Sokka se rió con ganas cuando escuchó el humor en su voz.

-Puedo ser uno de tus más dulces acosadores.- advirtió él y se dio tiempo para reír.-En fin, mala suerte, nos veremos el viernes a las cuatro. Hay cosas de las que tengo que contarte, como un reciente rechazo, esto no va a hacer bien a mi autoestima.- fingió lamentarse, la escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea y le dejó un beso antes de cortar.

* * *

Encontró a su amiga apoyada sobre el barandal del pasillo en el primer piso cuya vista daba al patio. Acababa de dejar a Toph en su aula y hasta se había tomado algun tiempo para saludar a sus ex compañeros y recorrer la escuela, saludó a profesores y charló con ellos, esperando a que tocará para el primer recreo. Un cierto aire de nostalgia lo invadió, pero no estaba seguro de cambiar sus viajes y aventuras por días rutinarios de escuela. Faltaba más para convencerlo.

Además, se notaba que a Toph él no le hacía falta por lo menos allí. Odiaba la mirada que algunos le habían dedicado a la ojiverde cuando ella se negó a caminar de la mano y dio carta blanca a babosos para que no se intimidaran a mirarla por ir con él. No era una persona violenta, pero no negaba el sentirse terriblemente posesivo con ella.

Katara le sonrió al verlo y fue hasta él para darle un cálido abrazo.

-¡Aang! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Si hasta tienes barba!- exclamó con humor y ambos rieron.

-¿Y qué? Ahora sólo falta que me digas que tienes un novio nuevo o que volviste con Jet, y entonces podré creer esa súbita felicidad tuya.- terció, haciendo una mueca en el proceso.

Katara frunció mucho el seño, poniendo sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas y lo miró.-Nada de eso por ahora, y sabes perfectamente que Jet puede irse al carajo…

El ojigris profirió una carcajada, siempre lograba hacerla rabiar de una u otra forma.-Entonces es un novio nuevo.

Su amiga se apresuró a negar y golpeó su hombro con fingida molestia.

-¿Cómo va todo con Toph? Aang, quiero saber ya que es lo que tienes que decirme al respecto ¿Todo va bien?- presionó, sin rodeos, como ella era, mirándolo más seriamente.

Aang suspiró, apretando sus puños, intentando calmar la incertidumbre.

-Bueno, no todo tan bien como quisiera. ¿Sabes? De a ratos me da ganas de despedirme de ella e irme por algunos meses.- confesó, mientras un brillo de cinismo pasó por sus ojos.-Solamente para que me extrañe un poco y por lo menos por unas horas vea que realmente me quiere allí.- argumentó, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

Katara apretó los labios, mirándolo profundamente.

-Aang, para ella no es fácil tampoco. No está acostumbrada a tenerte cerca por mucho tiempo. No debería decírtelo, pero ella realmente no cree que te importe mucho.

Sintió que algo se le oprimía en el pecho, debía ser su corazón seguramente. Aunque sonara estúpidamente cursi.

-Pero eso no es cierto…- articuló costosamente, angustiado.

-Es lo que ella ve.- Katara sentenció, le palmeó el hombro suavemente, tratando de reconfortarlo.-Podrías intentar que vea lo contrario.

Aang sonrió de costado y asintió.-Voy a conseguirlo.- dijo, intentando darse confianza a si mismo con sus palabras.

* * *

Katara regresó a su casa a eso de la una y media de la tarde, agotada, sus pies se arrastraban penosamente por la vereda y agradeció al cielo el haber llegado a su hogar, dulce o amargo, hogar al fin y al cabo.

-¡Katara!- escuchó la voz áspera de su padre detrás de ella y volteó tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Sonrió al hombre moreno, de ojos azules y cabello enmarañado que bajaba de la patrulla policial.

-¿Cómo estás, hija?- Hakoda le preguntó, su tono de voz paciente y calmado, Katara siempre se preguntaba qué hacía un hombre como él siendo policía.

-Bien, papá. Solamente un día de escuela denso.- casi murmuró la respuesta, demasiado distraída por el individuo de mirada suspicaz y que destellaba de malicia a unos metros de ellos.

Su padre le sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Mierda, no era una chica muy alta que digamos y Hakoda siempre había sido alto y fornido, aún con todos esos años encima.

-¿El tuyo?- preguntó a su vez.

-Tan bien como se pudo.- simplemente acotó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Es decir, entre robos, accidentes y asaltos. ¿Quién podría pasar un buen día así? Katara suspiró quedadamente, en tanto rogaba internamente que el imbécil no se acercara.

-¡Buenos días, Katara! Te alegrará saber lo bien que quedará mi auto con un brillante rojo carmesí.- Zuko acotó, sonriéndole con aparente inocencia.

Hakoda giró enseguida al joven de pie a unos cuantos metros de ellos, que aún sostenía las llaves del portón en su mano derecha, la otra escondida en su bolsillo. Su padre la miró de vuelta, con un claro gesto de confusión.

-Oh, es un amigo, el otro día hubo un accidente desagradable con su auto.

-¿Sí? ¿A dónde?- era un hombre grande, no un gran estúpido. ¡Era policía! ¡Seguramente se enteraría si algo así pasaba!

-Aquí mismo, alguien se metió a ultrajar mi automóvil, sabe señor, la delincuencia en esta ciudad es algo que no me esperaba…- el pelinegro comentó, con las facciones serias de repente. El maldito fingía muy bien el interés sobre el tema.-Aunque sé que la policía trabaja realmente muy bien y lo mejor que puede, a veces, los delincuentes están donde uno menos lo espera.

Hakoda asintió con expresión grave, no enterado del sudor frío que comenzaba a correr por la nuca de su querida hija. La niña de sus ojos… si él supiera.

-Así es, es una ciudad grande, y a veces algunas cosas se nos escapan. ¿Fue grave, chico?

-No realmente señor, nada más que una broma infantil. Cosas de _niños inmaduros,_ usted sabrá.- Zuko se atrevió a reírse de la expresión contenida de la morena, que apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente.

No se atrevería. O ella misma _ultrajaría_ mucho más que su puto auto.

Y en dos segundos se sintió enrojecer por sus pensamientos, no había tenido en cuenta la posible segunda intención en la elección de sus palabras.

-Lo sé muy bien.- Hakoda aseguró, con una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra en el hombro de su pequeño retoño.-Katara, te dejo con tu amigo, estoy muy cansado. ¡Hasta luego!- saludó y pasó por al lado de la petrificada chica.

Ni bien escuchó el _click_ de la puerta y los pasos alejándose de su padre, rápidamente avanzó hacia Zuko, impulsivamente, jaló de su chaqueta. Sus ojos ardían de ira.

-¡Eres estúpido!- chilló, conteniendo sus ganas de romperle los lentes de un solo golpe.

Zuko se rió en su cara, tomó con firmeza su mano y en un movimiento preciso y rápido, la quitó de su ropa, sosteniéndola triunfal a centímetros del rostro de la chica.-Nada de violencia, Katara, yo no diría que soy el estúpido aquí.

Ella entendía el juego, iba a chantajearla, a ponerla en situaciones límites, así obtendría lo que querría. No se podía arriesgar a que su padre lo supiera.

-Simpático tu papá, veo que es un hombre trabajador. Muy digno.- Zuko siguió con su juego cínico y le sonrió sugerentemente.- ¿Qué pasaría si se entera la clase de delincuente que es su hija?

-Solamente dime lo que quieres y cierra la boca.- escupió, iracunda de tener que dejarse mancillar el orgullo.

El ojidorado sonrió, esta vez con un gesto más suave, casi era conciliador.-Nos vemos esta tarde, Katara, quiero ir a dar un paseo por ahí. ¡Casi me pierdo esta mañana!

Zuko la soltó y abrió la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella y dejándola otra vez, plantada allí.

Katara escuchó la campanilla del round sonar nuevamente en su cabeza.

_¡Knock-out!_

_

* * *

  
_

Aang había decidido quedarse en la casa de Toph a ver unas películas esa noche y ambos habían pedido comida a casa, pizzas y gaseosa, aunque el ojigris estaba conforme con agua fría. Y ahora hacían zapping por la mar de canales, siendo ninguno muy interesante. Toph dormía recostada en su pecho, ambos en la cama de ella y sobre una cantidad cómoda y agradable de almohadones.

Necesitaba ir al baño a lavar sus dientes, entre otras cosas, y ponerse cómodo para dormir, así que con suavidad retiró a la pelinegra de su pecho y fue con sigilo hacia el baño. Tenía suerte que el padre de ella no llegara hasta muy tarde y ni siquiera pasara por la habitación de su… _novia_. Ambos disfrutaban de una tranquilidad que Aang no creía posible en esa casa.

Terminaba de asearse cuando la escuchó, Toph había proferido un grito ahogado y Aang se precipitó hacia la puerta rápidamente. La encontró con el rostro surcado por gruesas lágrimas y con la respiración dificultosa, la oscuridad en la habitación se cortaba por la luz proveniente del baño, así que el llanto de sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes brillando acuosos se notaban mucho más. Toph tenía su mano en el pecho y lo dio una mirada perdida.

Una profunda desesperación nació en Aang que se acercó con rapidez, tomándola entre sus brazos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas protegerla.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con la voz ronca, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos.

Toph negó enseguida, y alzó el rostro para besarlo. Él respondió con urgencia, intentando transmitirle toda su dulzura y de calmarla.

-Nada.- ella exhaló, a lo que Aang le dio una mirada de reproche. Toph sonrió levemente.-Pensé que te habías ido.

Sus palabras no lograban aminorar la angustia que sentía en esos momentos y la estrecho más fuerte, besando sus mejillas mojadas.- ¿Por eso llorabas?- le dijo, jocoso.

Toph profirió una amarga carcajada y puso sus brazos de barrera para tratar de apartarlo, cosa que Aang no permitió, tomando sus manos dulcemente y entrelazándola con las suyas.

-No digas idioteces. Fue una pesadilla…- masculló, mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-No me parece una idiotez.- se apresuró a corregirla, sonriéndole.-También me sentiría mal si tú…

-No te preocupes, yo ya estoy acostumbrada.- Toph lo cortó, dejando de mirarlo y soltando sus manos, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos.

Aang se quedó petrificado en su lugar, hasta que reaccionó cuando ella palmeó a su costado, invitándolo. Fue hasta Toph y la abrazó de nuevo, acurrucándose hacia su cuerpo.

-No voy a irme.- le susurró suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro suave de ella.

-No te creo.- respondió en otro murmuro burlón, Aang levantó su cabeza para mirarla con más claridad y pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Tengo tiempo para que me creas.- se apresuró a advertirle, y le besó la frente.-Pero por ahora, estaría bien si dejaras de pelearme. Buenas noches.

Lo último que escuchó fue una leve risa de su parte, antes de que ella le diera la espalda, sosteniendo su mano entre la de ella, y él replegándola contra su pecho.

* * *

** Bueeeno, en el próximo nos centraremos más en Zuko y Sokka, sí, Katara y Jet estuvieron juntos, lo que no es una pequeña coincidencia entre el grupo de Azula y el de Zuzu... sobretodo ahora que se está formando una bonita amistad entre Katara y él (muajaja, amo como se pelean...)**

** Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! nos vemos en la próxima, suerte!**


End file.
